A common and age-old problem is the potential for damage to either the dock or the boat, or both, when a boat approaches and is secured to a dock. Approaching the dock can sometimes be traumatic, and wind and waves can often batter the boat against the dock causing damage even when secured. Fenders and other bumper systems are common, but all are either limited in their functionality or expensive and complicated to install. Fenders that affix to the dock's tying posts or cleats are often necessarily mispositioned relative to the boat. Fenders that affix to the boat are often necessarily mispositioned relative to the dock. Docks are built in an infinite variety of shapes and sizes, and boats are made in a huge variety of shapes and sizes, so providing a system for protecting all boats at all docks and protecting all docks from all boats is a need that is heretofore unfulfilled. When the term “dock” is used herein, it is intended to refer to either a dock extending from shore, an “island” dock moored off-shore, a floating swim platform moored offshore, another boat, or any equivalent structure to which an in-water boat may be tied.
There is the need to provide a system for better protecting docks and watercraft when the watercraft are approaching or tied to the docks. There is the additional need to provide such a system which may employ, in part, existing marine fenders. There is the additional need to provide such a system that is adaptable to a multitude of dock shapes. There is the additional need to provide such a system that is adaptable to a multitude of dock lengths. There is the additional need to provide such a system that is adaptable to a multitude of dock heights. There is the additional need to provide such a system that is adaptable to a multitude of boat shapes. There is the additional need to provide such a system that is adaptable to a multitude of boat lengths. There is the additional need to provide such a system that is adaptable to a multitude of boat heights. Further needs will become apparent upon perusal of the disclosure herein.